Astraphobia
by Reizna
Summary: Risa Harada cursed this rainy day without her sister. Unable to get home due to heavy rains, Satoshi Hiwatari offers to let her stay at his place until the weather clears up. But her fear of thunder takes over. What must the boy genius do to calm the girl


**Title**: Astraphobia  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warnings**: Slight connection to a drabble I wrote (tilted: Nice Guy; posted because of some dialogue.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't. At last, I've said it.

**Dedicated to**:_danavalkyrie_, _funkysquirrel_, _everwhite_,_ concept human_, members of _feather white_ and the rest of S x R fans out there.

----

Risa hated her day.

First, her twin sister, Riku, would be away with her lacrosse team. They would be in Tokyo to compete for some championship title.

Then, their butler Tsubouchi had the day off so Risa would be home alone. It was that and also that Risa would have to walk that much to her mansion on the Azumano cliff. Risa wasn't fond of a lot of exercise. Oh joy.

Third, she somehow landed herself into detention with Kaseda-sensei again.

Lastly, after detention, she found herself walking in the rain alone – without an umbrella. Damn was she drenched, thanking God that she was not wearing totally white outfit. Riku would kill her if she found out.

"Harada-san?"

As if she wasn't cold enough from the pelting rain, Risa felt a chill run down her spine when she heard the voice belonging to the coldest person in school: Satoshi Hiwatari. It was only then when she had noticed that the rain was no longer falling into her hair or the rest of her body. She looked up to see a black umbrella being held up above her and Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun…why?"

"I told you before," He muttered, "Someone like you doesn't deserve to be cold whether it's physically or emotionally."

"Oh…" Risa was stunned thought she hid it rather well. Following this, silence became their middleman. Neither fought it. In fact, they had welcomed it until they found their way to the Cable Car station. Risa stepped ahead, only to be stopped by Satoshi who grabbed her wrist.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"It'll be raining cats and dogs soon. It'll be hard for you to get home if the weather's like that." He reasoned.

"But I have to get out of these clothes…now." She said, trying to hide her shivering. Unfortunately, Satoshi noticed this and looked down the street on their right-hand side. He nodded and looked back at her, who raised an eyebrow.

"You can stay at my place until the rain stops."

---

Upon entering his small but tidy apartment, it was only then Risa realized her agreeing to come with Satoshi to his home _might_ have been a bad idea. After all, it would look bad on her record as Azumano Junior High's bachelorette.

"Hiwatari-kun…?"

But he was already gone. The brunette raised an eyebrow, placing her bag down beside where Satoshi had placed his shoes. He might have been looking for something.

And indeed, he was. Satoshi had came out with a dry towel draped over his shoulder and some clothes of his. Risa figured that those were for her since she was the guest. But that's what surprised her.

She would have never thought of Satoshi ever being a generous host. So why?

"Here, Harada-san. It's best to get you out of your wet clothes." He said, "Bathroom's down the hall, first one to your left."

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun." Taking the bundle of clothes and the towel from him, Risa swore she saw a faint blush on his pale cheeks. However, she wasn't so sure so she hurried to the bathroom.

---

It didn't take her long to get dressed into the black shirt and trousers he had let her borrow. She grimaced at the size difference, but managed shook off the fact. She was grateful he was helping her anyway. Walking out of the bathroom and back into the living room, she saw the suddenly generous bluenette sitting on his couch with a book in his hands.

"Hey…"

At the sound of her voice, he seemed to have put the book down and turned to look at her. His blue eyes framed his glasses, making his expression unreadable. God, Risa hated that.

"It seems that the rain won't stop until late night."

Risa's eye widened. "Are you serious?"

He only nodded. Risa let out a sigh. This would be a long rest of the day.

---

To pass the time, both Satoshi and Risa decided to watch a movie. After at least an hour of reading plot summaries on the back of the DVDs, the two settled on_**Aladdin**_. Though the singing was annoying, the storyline of the old classic movie was unforgettable.

"_A whole new world_…"

"Harada-san, you're singing again."

"Hmph, you're saying it like I'm a horrible singer." Risa grumbled.

"You're not." Satoshi shot back.

Risa fell silent at this and continued to watch the movie with a small blush on her face.

---

"Damnit…" The shivers were coming back again. She glanced at the window. There was no sign of the rain stopping anytime soon. Risa cursed again. "Stupid rain."

Then, her vision was blinded by a blanket that mysterious dropped onto her. She frowned. Satoshi was beginning to freak her out. He was being too nice – a bit _too_ nice. So why?

"Hiwatari-kun, why are you-?"

A flash of lightning and roar of thunder interrupted her thoughts. Risa gasped before she let out a scream, heading for the closest person to her. Before she knew it, she was clinging onto the bluenette boy genius for her dear life. "Oh my god…"

"Harada-san?"

"No…don't sound again. Please don't." Risa whispered to herself, burying her face into his chest. She was shaking – not because she was cold – but because she was frightened. Risa Harada had astraphobia; she was afraid of thunder and lightning. That explained a lot of things.

The thunder rang again after a flash of light. Once more, Risa shrieked. Reacting immediately to this, Satoshi drew the blanket he had given her and wrapped it around them while he wrapped his free arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "Harada-san…"

"Don't leave me alone, Satoshi. I don't want to be alone like this."

It was a strange feeling that came over him as the scene unfolded the way it did. It was the same as before - when they had spoken after the end of their school play. He seemed to listen. Satoshi did not look away coldly like his reserve should have allowed him to.

No, his icy shields were slipping away, melting away as he watched her fear grow.

Why?

His deep blue Hikari eyes widened when it had dawned to him.

He cared.

Satoshi Hiwatari did care.

Realizing this, he gulped. Before, the only person he cared for was Daisuke Niwa. That was only because that red head was his first friend, but yet his enemy at the same time. It was different with the younger Harada. Seeing her cower in fear of the thunder, his heart sank.

He shook his head. No, Satoshi knew it couldn't be. His thoughts said one thing and his heart said another. The heart won the battle as much as Satoshi himself wanted to deny it.

He did care for the younger Harada. She stirred feelings that Satoshi had never felt before - both a blessing and a curse.

"Harada-san, it's alright," After he said this, he winced. Satoshi feared that he would not survive the night though Krad did not seem to awaken at any of the feelings that his host was currently experiencing.

"No, it's not, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa screamed.

"Risa! It'll be fine. It'll be over soon." Out of impulse, he had called her by her given name - a privilege he did not have. No, it was a privilege he would never have, but she didn't seem to mind it at the moment.

"Hiwatari-kun…are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Just sleep. You're safe here. I'll be here with you until the storm ends." He said over the sound of falling raindrops. Making that promise, Satoshi knew it was the truth. For once in his life, when he made a promise, it seemed to be the right now. "I promise you that, Risa."

"Okay, Hiwatari-kun…" Risa whispered, "Thank you..." Seconds after she spoke those words, she fell asleep in his arms, causing the bluenette to blush a little. Seeing that it couldn't be helped, Satoshi remained there, snuggling with her to avoid her fear from returning.

Why he did do this?

Satoshi Hiwatari did indeed care for Risa Harada. Or so, his heart tells, betraying his Hikari reserve - which may only mean one thing.

Krad would have another opening for the last Hikari harbored the human feeling of love for the one and only Risa Harada.

"Damn hormones." Satoshi mumbled as he leaned on his side. His head rested above Risa's and his eyes slowly closed. This would not look so good in the morning. He knew that much, but it would help Risa with her astraphobia though she would yell at him for it.


End file.
